excelsionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
As a creature ignites its Spark, a qualitative change goes through their material form, their Vessel. They earn their first Rank, which sets their threshold far higher than any Dormant creature can ever reach. Each Rank is separated into five Grades, traversing them becomes increasingly harder and once someone reaches the maximum potential that their Rank can grant them, they can then attempt a Rank-up. Certain Rank-ups have very strict requirements, but grants Privileges in return to their users. Ranking Number Rank 1= Chosen of the Realms Unlocked after a successfully ignited Spark. Attaining awakening will immediately improve the Spark of the user tremendously compared to their 'base' forms, triggering a qualitative transformation in the Vessel. Their growth rate will be set that very moment along with their newfound power level. Attaining the 1st Rank is very easy from that point on as it's automatic, fueled by the Realm itself, filling the Vessel with essence of life. However, further tempering requires careful control on the users part. Grants the first Focus 'slot' to set Concepts. Awakening draws out fully the Concepts potential Full potential of the 1st Rank, takes 475 days to reach #The Vessels tempered form has 30 on average Stats, 5,4 units derived from these. These derived stats directly influence the combat potential of the user. #Kernel generates 5% extra efficiency for Concepts #Spark Volume is increased by 180, this amount influences the total size of essence they can absorb from the Realms. Think of it as an XP cap. #Spark Focus reaches 13,4 units. They are able to cover a similarly sized volume in cubic meters with their power when manifesting their Concepts. It also empowers their Concepts by this amount. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 11 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Vessels travel velocity reaches 270 km/h. |-|Rank 2= Child of the Realms No requirement Grants 2 additional Focus 'slots' to set Concepts, total of 3. Growth rate is raised to 3 times the default. Awakening draws out 3 times of the Concepts potential. The Spark of the user awakens as a Living Realm at this point, though it still is unable to sport life on it's own. Full potential of the 2nd Rank, usually takes 27,3 years to reach. #The Vessels tempered form has 90 on average Stats, 9,4 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 20% extra efficiency for Concepts #Spark Volume is increased by 540 #Spark Focus reaches 23,2 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 19 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Vessels travel velocity reaches 470 km/h. |-|Rank 3= Jaywalker of the Realms No requirement. Grants 2 additional Focus 'slots’, total of 5. Sets the Growth rate to 5 times the default. Awakening draws out 5 times of the Concepts potential. Upon ranking up, they are forcibly expelled from their Realm and arrive at a random one. Jaywalkers are sturdy enough to survive the trip between Realms, however they have to be careful not to be a target of a Hunt in other Realms. The Living Realm of the user starts to bear lifeforms, but their strength is based on the Spark of the owner. Full potential takes 365,5 years to reach #The Vessels tempered form has 190 on average Stats, 13,8 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 45% extra efficiency for Concepts #Spark Volume is increased by 1140 #Spark Focus reaches 33,6 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 28 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 690 km/h. |-|Rank 4= Conqueror of the Realms No requirement Grants 2 additional Focus 'slots', total of 7 Growth rate is set to 7 times the default Awakening draws out 7 times of the Concepts potential Jaywalking is now controlled, they can freely enter and leave Realms and know where they had traveled to before. Conquerors get the ability to challenge Realm Guardians and/or to defy their orders. Those users who have Arte bound to their Spark, awaken them and get control of the Arte, at this point their being is transformed into a Fragment. The Living Realm is expanded and a Guardian is formed in the Realm. Conquerors who defeat a Realm Guardian can take their place, meaning in the controlled Realm they don't have to make a Spark Clash for their Concepts to succeed. Full potential takes 3.737 years to reach. #The Vessels tempered form has 330 on average Stats, 18,1 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 80% extra efficiency for Concepts #Spark Volume is increased by 1980 #Spark Focus reaches 44,5 units #Vessel is able to generate roughly 37 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 905 km/h. |-|Rank 5= Monarch of the Realms Upon awakening they are transferred to their own Living Realm and have to fight the Guardian. Upon success they will gain control over the Living Realm. Failure means they will get expelled and they have to try again. Grants 2 additional Focus 'slots', for a total of 9 once they defeat the Guardian Sets the Growth rate to 9 times the default. Awakening draws out 9 times of the Concepts potential. Monarch’ establish their control over the Living Realm just like a normal Realm Guardian does, meaning they are nourished by the creatures inside it when they enter the Cycle of Rebirth. However they can only absorb a part of each creatures essence based on their Spark Focus. The Living Realm further expands, the life forms grow stronger. The Spark is starting to slowly form a Realmspark of its own. Full potential takes 34.672,4 years to reach. #The Vessels tempered form has 510 on average Stats, 22,5 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 125% extra efficiency for Concepts. #Spark Volume is increased by 3060. #Spark Focus reaches 55,6 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 45 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 1125 km/h. |-|Rank 6= Emperor of the Realms Requirement is owning a Rank 5 Living Realm at least Grants 2 additional Focus 'slots', total of 11. Sets the Growth rate to 11 times the default. Awakening draws out 11 times the Concepts potential. The Living Realm is transformed into a Sub Realm, becoming free from the Spark of the user, but still capable of nourishing it. The Sub Realm expands even further, also granting the ability to promote a Sub-Guardian to the Realm. These while have control over the Realm, but gain no benefit of the nourishment unlike the owner, nor can they go against them. The Realmspark of the Sub Realm strengthens even further. Full potential takes 297.511,2 years. #The Vessels tempered form has 730 on average Stats, 27 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 180% extra efficiency for Concepts. #Spark Volume is increased by 4380. #Spark Focus reaches 66,2 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 54 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 1350 km/h. |-|Rank 7= Sovereign of the Realms Requirement is owning a Rank 6 Sub-Realm at least. Grants additional 2 Focus 'slots', total of 13. Sets the Growth rate to 13 times the default. Awakening draws out 13 times the Concepts potential. Expands the Sub Realm even further, while the Realmspark starts to condense even more. A Sovereign is capable of commanding those who are lower in Rank and have a weaker Spark than them in the Realm of the Sovereign. Basically turning their commands into Concepts without any expenditure. Full potential takes 2.417.803,3 years. #The Vessels tempered form has 990 on average Stats, 31,5 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 245% extra efficiency for Concepts. #Spark Volume is increased by 5940. #Spark Focus reaches 77 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 63 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 1575 km/h. |-|Rank 8= Overlord of the Realms Requirement is owning a Rank 7 Sub-Realm at least. Grants additional 2 Focus 'slots', total of 15. Sets the Growth rate to 15 times the default. Awakening draws out 15 times the Concepts potential. Transforms the Sub Realm into a Greater Realm of its own, expanding it greatly. Overlords are unquestioned in their Realms, in other Realms only Sovereigns or higher can stand up to them. Full potential takes 18.878.423,6 years. #The Vessels tempered form has 1280 on average Stats, 35,7 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 320% extra efficiency for Concepts. #Spark Volume is increased by 7680. #Spark Focus reaches 87,6 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 72 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 1785 km/h. |-|Rank 9= One with the Realms Requirement is owning a Rank 8 Greater Realm at least. Grants the final 2 Focus 'slots', total of 17. Sets the Growth rate to 17 times the default. Awakening draws out 17 times the Concepts potential. Expands the Greater Realm once more, solidifying its existence per the wishes of the user. Unquestionable and Unstoppable in the Realms. Generally only one entity can reach this status per Realm. Reaching this state will bound the Greater Realm to the user permanently. Destroying the owner of a Greater Realm will destroy the Realm as well. Full potential takes 142.951.427,5 years. #The Vessels tempered form has 1630 on average Stats, 40,4 units derived from these. #Kernel generates 405% extra efficiency for Concepts. #Spark Volume is increased by 9780. #Spark Focus reaches 98,9 units. #Vessel is able to generate roughly 81 Kilo Joules force with their bare attacks. #Travel velocity reaches 2020 km/h. Category:Lore Category:Terminologies